I'll Be Around
by Sminny-Wew
Summary: Dedicated to my favorite Animaniacs fanfic writer, SonicandShadowfan15. PPSD belongs to her.


Me: For those of you who've bothered to read it, I WILL update "Mangatopia Madness!" I just wanted to get this out of my head for you all to see that I think-(hit in head with a boot)

Anna: Don't spoil it! Anyway, SA13 owns nothing but the story. Anything from PPSD or Yakko, Strange Things Happening belongs to SonicandShadowfan15. The song is "I'll Be Around" by Duvall. Sorry if some parts of the song don't go with the story. Enjoy! Look up the song on YouTube!

**I'll be Around**

Wakko sat in the backyard all by himself. He had just finished a pokemon battle with Yakko and was wiped out. He had put Muncho away and was sitting by himself. He looked and saw Yakko and Amy cheering on for Dot as her Togepi, Dottie, battled against Sonic's Pikachu, Dasher. It was always times like that where Wakko wished that he had a friend. Not a "special friend" like he and his siblings did in the past, but a true, golden friend.

_How does that old song go? I forgot the words  
There was a boy who believed, love is all you need  
_

Tails finished up his research on Nobodies and shut down his laptop. It was then that he noticed Wakko sitting all by himself. Tails started to feel melancholic for some reason. He didn't really know Wakko all that much, but knew that he was from another world, was the middle sibling of his family, and was a little shy. Other than the sibling part, Tails began to realize how much he and Wakko had in common.

_He may have been right, it depends on what you mean  
What do you mean by love?  
_

Tails decided to ask the middle Warner to have lunch with him. He set his laptop down gently and walked over to Wakko. He cleared his throat and kindly asked, "Wakko?"

Wakko looked up at the two-tailed fox boy. "Hm, what?" he asked, snapping out of his daydream.

Tails fiddled with his thumbs. "I noticed you sitting all by yourself and...well, considering we don't know each other that well...do you...wanna...would you like to sit with me at lunch?"

Wakko was stunned, in a good way, at the fact that someone other than his siblings was offering to sit with him. Wakko didn't have to think about his answer. "Sure, Miles. I guess it's alright."

_You told me no, said you love me though  
You had to go your own way  
If you change your mind, you know where to find me,  
I'll be around _

"Okay!" Tails smiled as he walked away. "Oh, and by the way...call me Tails. My closest friends call me that."

--

Both Wakko and Tails packed up their lunches and readied themselves for their sit-together. When everyone picked their seats, Wakko looked all over for Tails.

"Hey, Wakko! Over here!" signaled Tails. Wakko found him and took a seat next to his new buddy.

_Before the new dream can fly,_

_the old one has to die  
When we were boys we believed the dream was all we'd need  
_

It wasn't long before Wakko and Tails were sparking up all sorts of different conversations about themselves. Wakko learned about how Tails' life changed when he met Sonic and their journeys together, and Tails learned all about how Wakko was created and the adventures that he and his siblings had. They now knew everything about each other, even their most well-kept secrets that they pinky-swore not to tell anyone.

_Turned out to be wrong, now it's time to rise and shine  
Singing a brand new song  
_

After lunch, the PPSD gang headed to the beach. Everyone enjoyed themselves, especially Wakko and Tails. The two built sandcastles, they held swimming races, and they even found buried treasure!

_You told me no, said you love me though  
You had to go your own way  
If you change your mind, you know where to find me,  
I'll be around_

Then to end their day, our heroes went to Emerald Park.

_I'll be around  
I'll be around_

_I'll be around_

_Woah_

Wakko and Tails enjoyed themselves the most at this point. "Darn," said Wakko, snapping his finger in slight disappointment. "I can't see the view from across the lake. There are just too many trees."

"Allow me to fix that!" Tails' tails started to spin. After ascending a few feet into the air, he said to Wakko, "Grab onto my feet, Wakko."

Wakko did just that.

"Now hang on and don't let go!"

"What do you mean by--whoa!"

_How does that old song go? I forgot the words_

_Hey!_

Wakko and Tails were now floating slightly higher than the trees. They saw the sun's glistening reflection on the lake, the uniquely-shaped mountains, and all the breath-taking, astounding beauty of nature.

"Faboo! You can see everything from up here!"

Tails blushed and laughed. "I told you I'd help you get a better view!"

_You told me no, said you love me though  
You had to go your own way  
If you change your mind, you know where to find me,  
I'll be around_

While everyone else was packing up to head back home, Wakko and Tails watched the glorious sunset, which was a mix of blue, pink, orange, yellow, and even a small splash of purple.

_You told me no, said you love me though  
You had to go your own way  
_

Tails looked at his new friend. "Wakko, you're my best friend."

Wakko smiled, his tongue sticking out as usual. "You're mine too, Tails."

_If you change your mind, you know where to find me,  
I'll be around_

Then, something came up in Wakko's mind. "Tails, when Yakko, Dot and I go back to our world after we get rid of Dark Blossom and the Organization XIII, will you come and visit me?"

Tails smiled warmly. "Of course I will."

They gave each other what they called a thumb's-up promise and headed home with their friends, holding no one's hands but their own.

_I'll be around_

_I'll be around_

**The End**

Me: I hope you enjoyed reading it, especially SonicandShadowfan15. Please Read and Review, it'll make cute widdle Dot happy!

Dot: Pweeease **read & review**! 3 You know you can't resist this face!


End file.
